<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>caffeine daydreams by Nearly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096988">caffeine daydreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearly/pseuds/Nearly'>Nearly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, coffee shop AU, flirting through coffee orders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearly/pseuds/Nearly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Buck:</b> guys bobby hired a new barista</i>
  <br/>
  <i><b>Chim:</b> okay?</i>
  <br/>
  <i><b>Buck:</b> he’s hot</i>
  <br/>
  <i><b>Hen:</b> send pics</i>
</p>
<p>aka: Buck is a regular at <i>Firehouse Coffee,</i> and Eddie is the new barista. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Server Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>caffeine daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/gifts">myemergence</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i literally don’t know how regulars at coffee shops are treated so don’t @ me just go with it </p>
<p>my song for this fic while i was working on it was <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erywPdFfORE">Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop</a> by Landon Pigg :)</p>
<p>(and thank you to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio/works?fandom_id=20963328">yawnralphio</a> for making this readable lmao)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s warm and inviting inside the café when Buck steps in, just like always. The bell above the door jingles quietly, nearly lost among the low chatter from the occupied tables and whatever playlist Bobby has playing over the speakers today—sounds like Bruce Springsteen. Buck slips carefully past a few of the tables, hiking his bag higher on his shoulder to keep it from knocking into anything on his way by, and heads for the counter to order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows Bobby will be waiting for him there, or maybe Athena if she’s in today, because he’s always here at the exact same time—12:30 pm on a Tuesday, on his break between classes. He’s been here enough times that he doesn’t even have to glance up at the chalkboard menu hung just above the red lacquered cupboards. He knows it by heart, and Bobby knows his order without having to ask. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Except that when Buck makes it to the front of the café, the man standing behind the cash register isn’t Bobby. Instead, it’s a tall, dark, and </span><em><span>very </span></em><span>handsome brand new</span> <span>barista, and Buck has absolutely no idea what to do with all this new information. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Firehouse Coffee, what can I get for you?” the man asks, giving Buck a bright smile, and Buck flounders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Buck says, trying to get his brain to work past the block of </span>
  <em>
    <span>new guy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thankfully, Bobby saves him from further embarrassment by choosing that moment to appear out of the back room, carrying a tray of what looks like fresh croissants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Buck! Right on time,” Bobby greets when he spots him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Bobby,” Buck manages, still feeling a little like he’s a half-step off course. He’s not used to his routine being thrown off like this. He’s especially not used to it being thrown off by someone who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much his type.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your usual?” Bobby asks as he slides the tray of croissants into the display case. When he looks up, he seems to actually register the confused look the new guy is giving the two of them, which is probably mirrored on Buck’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Eddie, this is Buck. He’s one of our regulars,” Bobby explains, and gestures between them with a smile, “Buck, this is Eddie. He’s our newest recruit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Eddie says, “Guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Buck didn’t know any better, he’d say Eddie was eyeing him with something akin to interest. He tries to ignore the heat that rises to his cheeks. “Yeah, uh, probably. I’m here a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re holding up the line,” Bobby cuts in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, sorry.” If anything, Buck flushes even more, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s not making a great first impression here. Bobby nudges Eddie out of the way to ring up Buck’s unspoken order, and when Buck hands over his card to pay he catches Eddie giving him another once-over. Eddie flashes another one of those bright smiles when he realizes he’s been caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck tears his gaze away, because he really doesn’t know what to do with that. He thanks Bobby and steps to the side to wait for his drink, letting the next customer step up to order. It doesn’t take long for Bobby to make up his usual iced latte, and when he slides it across the pick up counter to Buck, Buck can’t help but say, “You could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>warned </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?” Bobby asks. Buck gives him a half hearted glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you make good coffee,” he mutters. Bobby just laughs and turns to make the next customer’s drink, so Buck collects his coffee and goes to sulk at his favourite table near the window. He slouches into his seat and pulls out his phone, taking a long sip of his latte through the straw as he taps through to his group chat with his two best friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Buck:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> guys bobby hired a new barista</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chim:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Buck:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> he’s hot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hen:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> send pics</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck just sighs and plunks his head down on the table. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The Tuesday after that, he’s walking along beside Chimney on his way to class, because Buck’s class let out ten minutes early and he had nothing better to do. Normally he’d have headed over to the café to see if he could snag one of Bobby’s mini pies, but there’s the unfortunate problem of the hot new cashier who Buck </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassed himself in front of the week before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just go and get your coffee, man," Chim says, after Buck yawns in the middle of a sentence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"You're bumming me out with all your yawning. Makes me feel boring." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring," Buck shoots back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wound me," Chimney says. He lifts a sardonic eyebrow. "Is this about the new guy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Buck's mind supplies. "No." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chimney just waits. Buck sighs. "Okay, yes. But I was awkward last time and I embarrassed myself and now I can never show my face in front of him again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You embarrass yourself every day," Chim says, "why is this different?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck glares at him and Chim grins, snapping his gum as they slow to a stop in front of one of the campus buildings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a terrible friend," Buck declares, "What if I died, and those were the last words you ever said to me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Try not to die in front of your new crush, and then I won't have to pretend to regret it." Chim pats his shoulder in mock sympathy, and then he turns to head into the building for class, leaving Buck pouting on the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he really does want one of those mini pies. And coffee. Always coffee. He yawns again, and—okay. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>his coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoots a text to the group chat that says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>i'm gonna risk it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hen texts back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good luck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chim just says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't die, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then a moment later: </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddie wants u to get her an iced coffee.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck sends a little frowny face and pockets his phone again. He crosses the street and starts down the all too familiar route to the coffee shop, really only about a block away. It’s not nearly enough time to psyche himself up for seeing Eddie behind the register again, and the walk is over far too soon; he stands under the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Firehouse Coffee </span>
  </em>
  <span>sign out front for long enough to study exactly where the paint has chipped off on the bottom edge of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>C, </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he tells himself that yeah, he does actually have to go inside if he wants a drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Eddie greets when Buck finally makes it up to the counter, “Buck, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, the hot new barista remembers his name. After hearing it once. Buck should’ve known he never stood a chance, honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it in one,” he says, trying his best for a charming smile and hoping he doesn’t just look insane. “Can I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, let me try before you order!” Eddie says quickly, and Buck falters. “Uh...iced mocha latte with whipped cream. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck laughs, and this time the smile comes a little more easily. “With cinnamon on top. But you were close.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie makes a slightly disgruntled noise, and writes something down on a little notepad by the register. “I’ll remember that next time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has Bobby got you memorizing the regular orders or something?” Buck asks. He leans forward a little to peek at the notepad. All he gets is a flash of something that he thinks might’ve said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buck’s order</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Eddie shoves it into the front pocket of his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, but I wanted to,” Eddie explains. “Saves everyone a little time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck’s mind starts up it’s new mantra of </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, he’s cute, that’s cute, what the fuck do I do with this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he only realizes that he hadn’t actually responded to what Eddie said when the guy straightens up a bit and steps up to the register. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” he says, tossing Buck that bright smile and brushing off the awkwardness of the fact that Buck </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t even responded. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s so bad at this. “You wanna pay, and then I’ll get your drink ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Buck manages to say when he shakes himself out of his own thoughts. Eddie swipes his card through and then says, “it’ll be just a minute,” before moving over to the machines to get started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost wants to say something, get Eddie to talk again, because he’s nice and Buck likes it when he smiles. But he’s still feeling the prickling of embarrassment from basically dropping the last conversation on the floor, so he doesn’t try again. Instead he just watches as Eddie mixes up his drink, privately admiring the way his forearms look with the sleeves of his uniform shirt rolled up to the elbows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie turns to grab the whipped cream, and Buck quickly busies himself with looking at his phone to avoid getting caught staring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>SOS, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sends to the group chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hen: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Buck: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>i did something stupid again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chim: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>lmao</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Buck: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>:(</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzes with another text from Hen that says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lol wait is this about that boy again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Eddie slides his drink over to him before he can type out a response. All he sees is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chim is typing....</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he sticks his phone back in his pocket without even looking. He’ll deal with them roasting him later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Eddie,” he says. Eddie blinks at him, looking a little stunned, as if he hadn’t expected Buck to remember his name. Well, he did. Checkmate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” Eddie says. “See you on Tuesday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck smiles in response, picks up his latte, and starts over to his table to get to studying, still trying to ignore his own embarrassment. He doesn’t even notice the way that Eddie watches him go, head tilted and looking a little confused, like Buck is a puzzle he’s trying to figure out. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The third time he goes in, Buck decides to give up on feeling embarrassed. He’s already made a fool of himself twice and probably ruined any potential chance he had with Eddie, so why not lean into it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you didn’t ruin anything,” Maddie had assured him when he told her, but really, how would she know? She’s hardly ever in the coffee shop as it is. He doubts she’s even met Eddie, and she definitely hasn’t been there to watch Buck awkwardly fumble through conversations. Whatever. Buck’s over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Athena!” Buck says cheerfully when he gets up to the counter, “I didn’t know you were in today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Buckaroo,” Athena says. She finishes wiping down a spot on the counter and then tosses the cloth into a sink. “I’m covering for Bobby for an hour or two, he’s out runnin’ a few errands.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll see him next time then,” Buck shrugs. “How are the kids doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re doing fine,” Athena says, smiling kindly at him, “Harry actually just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Athena?” Eddie’s voice cuts her off, and they both look over to see him leaning past the door to the back room, holding up her cell phone. “Bobby’s calling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling. “Knowing that man, it’s probably important. Sorry, Buck. Eddie, you want to come take over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Eddie says, stepping aside to let her pass. She plucks her phone out of his hand and brings it up to her ear in one smooth motion, already talking by the time she steps out of view. He moves over to take her place at the register. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he starts, “iced mocha latte, whipped cream on top, like always?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the cinnamon,” Buck reminds him. Eddie grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he says smoothly. Buck tries not to think about how that makes his face heat up, but he knows there’s probably a red flush creeping up around his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They go through the usual motions; Buck hands over his card to pay, Eddie rings it up, and then moves over to the machines to mix up Buck’s order. Athena finishes up on the phone just in time to step out and ring up the next customer. It’s quiet and easy, like it always used to be, before Eddie showed up. He’s starting to fit right into Buck’s little Tuesday routine, as if he had been there the entire time, and Buck can’t exactly say that he minds. And he hadn’t done anything embarrassing this time, so maybe leaning into it was working out for him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, despite how much he’s starting to want to just stand at the counter and talk to Eddie, he has an exam he needs to study for. He can’t let himself get too distracted by the way a stray piece of Eddie’s hair falls in his face when he reaches for the cinnamon. So he thanks Eddie and collects his drink when it’s passed to him, tosses Eddie a smile, and heads over to his usual table to spread out his notebooks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when Buck has managed to almost successfully tune out the chatter of the other people around him and focus on his notes, Eddie wanders over. Buck is hunched over his notebook with the end of his pen in his mouth, chewing on it absentmindedly. His empty cup sits forgotten beside him, with the last of the ice melting slowly into a puddle in the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Refill?” Eddie asks. Buck hadn’t even noticed him making his way over, and he startles badly enough that the pen drops out of his mouth and he nearly knocks over his empty cup. Eddie laughs. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Buck assures him, once he gets his shit back together. “But, uh—I didn’t order that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Eddie says, “You just looked like you needed one. On the house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck squints at him. “I don’t think you’re allowed to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not.” Eddie shrugs, and sets the drink down anyway. “But Athena likes you, so I don’t think she’d mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing over, Buck can see that Athena has disappeared into the back room again. There’s no one else at the counter, and he doesn’t see anybody waiting in line either, so he guesses that Eddie had just decided to entertain himself by making Buck a new drink while nothing else was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Eds,” he finally says. Eddie’s face breaks into a soft smile when he registers the use of the nickname, and then a second later he’s sliding into the seat across from Buck and propping his arms up on the table. Buck scrambles to pull his notebooks a little closer, to make room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you working on?” Eddie asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Buck starts, thrown off by the way Eddie is looking at him expectantly. “Just some notes for my medieval history class. I’ve got an exam on Thursday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Eddie says, nodding a little. He tilts his head to look at the open page of Buck’s notebook, even though it’s upside down for him. Buck twists it around so he can take a proper look, if he wants. “You like history?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Buck shrugs. “I haven’t declared a major yet, technically, but I’m thinking about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” Eddie says, and he sounds like he means it. Buck thinks about explaining a little more, but then he hears the jingle of the bell above the door. Another customer steps in and glances around, as if looking for someone to take their order. Someone like Eddie, who works there, and should be standing behind the counter instead of sitting with Buck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably get back to work before Athena decides to fire you,” Buck jokes, nodding towards the new customer. Eddie huffs another quiet laugh. Buck </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>likes it when he does that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he says. He gives Buck another smile as he stands. “Good luck with your exam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he turns and hurries back to the counter, leaving Buck staring after him, wondering how the hell he’s supposed to focus on his studying after that. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“—So you’re telling me he remembered your order, made it perfectly, and even brought you a refill that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t order, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you still don’t think he’s flirting with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hen throws Buck an exasperated look from where she’s leaning back against the wall at the end of Chimney’s bed. The dorm that he and Chimney share is barely big enough for the two of them, but Hen always seems to find enough space for herself anyway. This time it was a little easier for her to find a spot, since Buck was lying flat out on the floor hugging a pillow rather than sitting up like a normal person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m there practically every week, Hen,” Buck says, staring up at the ceiling instead of looking at her. “Of course he remembers my coffee order. It’s literally his job to remember it! That doesn’t mean anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Hen says, unimpressed, “I’m a regular there too, but he didn’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>order when I was in there last Friday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was one time,” Buck points out, “I bet he’d remember it next time. Maybe he was just distracted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Buck,” Chimney finally breaks in, spinning around in his desk chair to look down at him. He’d been trying to finish a lab report, but clearly his friends had been talking too much for him to focus. “Just ask him out already! What’s the worst that could happen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could say no!” Buck says, “I could be reading this completely wrong, and he’d reject me, and then I’d be shunned forever and I’d never be able to step foot in there again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hen bursts into a fit of giggles. “God, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>a drama queen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Buck cries indignantly. He sits up to fling the pillow at her. “Don’t be mean to me. You don’t even live here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pillow makes contact and Hen lets out a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but then just buries her face in it and keeps laughing. Chim joins in a second later, earning an annoyed glare from Buck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate both of you,” he grumbles, and flops back onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“How’d your exam go?” Eddie asks, the fourth time that Buck sees him. Not that he’s keeping track or anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, actually,” Buck says, “Haven’t gotten my grade back yet, but I think I aced it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that,” Eddie says, and he sounds like he really does. Buck likes that about him—he always sounds genuine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shop is a little quieter than usual today, so Eddie is the only one out front, and there’s no one behind Buck in line yet. He thinks he can hear Bobby and Athena chatting in the back room, but it’s hard to tell past the music that’s filtering through the speakers near the ceiling, and neither of them have come out to say hello, so it’s just the two of them. And the other guy, sitting by himself at a corner booth, but Buck isn’t paying attention to him. Obviously. He tells Eddie to go ahead and make his usual latte, hoping he can stand here and talk a bit longer before any more customers come in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you always get the exact same thing?” Eddie asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Buck says. Eddie lifts an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How adventurous,” he says, dripping with sarcasm. Buck frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just know what I like!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. So you’ve tried more than one thing on the menu, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie waits expectantly, a teasing glint in his eye. Buck sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No,” he admits sullenly. Eddie laughs loudly, head tipped back a bit, and just watching it happen makes Buck feel a whole lot better about the gentle teasing. He’s almost tempted to take Hen and Chim’s advice, right then and there, but he stops himself. He’s not sure he’s ready to face that potential yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, listen,” Eddie says, after he’s collected himself, “I’ll make your usual if that’s definitely what you want, but maybe I could make you something new? It’s my favourite, and it’s good, I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck takes one look at the hopeful face Eddie is giving him, and doesn’t even hesitate. “Fine. But only because you promised it was good. I’m holding you to that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear you’ll like it,” Eddie assures him again, and taps a few buttons on the register. Then he heads over to the cupboards and starts pulling things out, lining them up next to the machines. Buck follows, leaning forward on his elbows to watch what he’s doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I get to know what it is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Eddie says, but offers nothing else. Buck pouts and rubs a thumb over his birthmark. He decides that if he’s not getting anything out of Eddie about the drink, he might as well talk about something else. He’s good at talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t go to school here, right?” He asks, “I haven’t seen you around campus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Eddie says again, glancing at Buck over his shoulder before turning back to what he’s doing. “I’m from Texas, actually. Used to live in El Paso, but I didn’t feel like college was really my thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Buck says. “But Texas, huh? What brought you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie stills for a moment, and Buck thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did he say something wrong, somehow? Eddie shakes it off quickly and keeps pouring whatever he’s pouring, but Buck can see the beginning of a red flush climbing up the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Eddie starts, stops, clears his throat a little. “It’s, uh, a bit of an embarrassing story.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Buck asks automatically, with interest. And then he straightens a little, realizing that Eddie might have been trying to deflect, and that it’s really not any of his business. He backpedals quickly. “I mean—you don’t have to—sorry, I know it’s not any of my—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t, you’re fine,” Eddie says, waving a hand in his general direction, still focused on measuring out something else. “I’m just not proud of it, is all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t turn around, but he does reach up into a cupboard for something, and Buck can’t help but notice the dark lines of a tattoo along the side of his forearm. He stays quiet, just watching, and lets Eddie continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I moved out here because I was chasing my ex,” Eddie explains, and Buck’s heart plummets. Chasing an ex? That sounds like he was definitely reading this wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She moved after we broke up, and...I thought I could win her over, I guess, so I followed her,” Eddie continues, “but it didn’t work out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally spins around, holding a hot, foamy drink in his hands. He’d put it in one of the café mugs—a huge, bright red ceramic one—and he’d even put cinnamon on top, just like Buck always wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m over it, though,” he says, “I like it here, and I think I’m finding something better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes direct eye contact, smiling that bright smile that Buck has decided he loves, and slides the mug across the counter to Buck’s waiting hands. There’s a smiley face sprinkled across the top of the foam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Buck says. It comes out a little squeaky, and his face is absolutely on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie just shoots him a wink and turns to help the new customer who’s just entered, and Buck has absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea what he’s supposed to do with all this, because—what if he’s been reading this </span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hen: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>so are you gonna ask him out?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Buck: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>what if he says no??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chim: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>he won’t</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Buck: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>u don’t know that :(</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After that, Buck comes up with a plan. He’s still not entirely sure that he isn’t reading this whole situation wrong, but he kind of wants to risk it anyway. If he doesn’t, how will he ever know? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, maybe that’s what Maddie told him. So what? His sister is sensible sometimes. So he psyches himself up on his walk to over to the coffee shop, hitches his bag up higher on his shoulder, and takes a brave step inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell chimes above him, the usual chatter of other people washes over him, and he weaves his way between the tables to make it up to the front, finally ready to—oh. He reaches the counter, expecting to see Eddie at his usual spot behind the register, because it’s 12:30 pm on a Tuesday and he’s always there for that shift, but he finds Bobby standing there instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you too, kid,” Bobby laughs when he sees Buck’s crestfallen expression, but he looks a little concerned. “You alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m always happy to see you, Bobby,” Buck says, mustering up a smile, “I just—I thought Eddie would be here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see,” Bobby says. He gives Buck a look that’s just a smidge too knowing, and Buck shrinks back a little. “He called out this morning, sounds like he came down with something. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know you were looking for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck makes a noncommittal noise, and glances up at the menu just for something to do. His courage is starting to fade a bit, and now he really doesn’t know what he’ll do the next time he sees Eddie. He hopes he’s okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your usual?” Bobby prompts. Buck bites his lip, stares at the menu for a second longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” he says, “I think I’m gonna try something different this time.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>so you’re gonna try again right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hen texts, right as Buck is heading for the café. Buck grimaces. He wants to, sort of. He’s still a little nervous that Eddie will say no, but—he still wants to try. The only issue today is that he’s got a time limit, because he set up a meeting with one of his professors, and they’d scheduled it for right in the middle of his usual break. Which means he really only has enough time to grab something to go, and probably not enough time to stand around and talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Buck: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>idk if i have time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>wait shit i’m already late</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hen: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>oop</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One glance down at the clock on his phone tells him that yeah, he really is already late. It’s only by a few minutes and he’s already at the door, so he’s not going to turn around now, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t have time for the kind of conversation he wants to have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie!” He calls when he steps in and finds Eddie standing in his usual spot, looking just as good as ever. The guy perks up at the sound of his name, and gives Buck a little wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Buck says, more quietly, when he gets up to the counter. “I’m glad you’re back. Last week was weird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting used to having me around, are you?” Eddie teases. Buck just shrugs, smiling sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he deflects, “I’m late for something already, so I can’t stick around, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Latte, like always?” Eddie guesses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you could make me that thing you made last time?” Buck suggests hopefully. Eddie grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you would like it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie rings it up and gets to work immediately, which Buck appreciates, because he’s watching the clock and starting to get a little fidgety. He wants to stay and talk to Eddie, but he doesn’t want to be any later than he already is, and Eddie seems to sense that. He moves effortlessly through the little kitchen like he’s been working there his whole life, not just the month since he was hired. Buck’s getting so used to having him here that he can hardly believe it’s only been a month. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Eddie says after a few minutes, and Buck shakes himself out of his musings, realizing he’d been a little tuned out. Eddie passes him the drink, in a to-go cup this time, but still with the cinnamon smiley face on top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Eds,” Buck says, and gives a two fingered salute as he turns to go, “Gotta go. See you next Tuesday!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not until about two hours later, after a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>thorough talk with his professor, that Buck realizes what Eddie had done when he’d been lost in his thoughts back at the café. He’d finished the drink an hour in, but there hadn’t been anywhere to stick the cup, so he’d held on to it until he could leave to go find somewhere to toss it. Only, when he’d finally found a bin to toss it in, he’d taken a glance at it and registered that Eddie had written something right across the logo on the side. There, in thick black marker, is a phone number and a little note underneath that says: </span>
  <em>
    <span>for the next time I’m sick ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck stares at it for a moment, trying to get his brain to catch up, and then he whips out his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>guys he gave me his number, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he texts to his group chat first, along with a picture of the cup, and then ignores the immediate flurry of excited responses to click </span>
  <em>
    <span>add new contact. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He adds the number, chucks the cup in the trash, and hits the call button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It rings once, twice, three times. Buck waits, and the longer it rings the more he worries that maybe he got the number wrong, or maybe Eddie is still on shift, or—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Eddie says, when he finally picks up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck lets out a relieved breath, and smiles. “Hey.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hen: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>damn, buckaroo got game</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chim: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>this could’ve happened sooner if u listened to us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hen: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>don’t be rude </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chim: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>i’m just saying</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>buck where did u go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>are u ignoring us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Buck: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>sorry i was talking to eddie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hen: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A week later, Buck heads over to the café for the sixth time since he’d met Eddie. Okay, yes, he’s been counting. This time, though, he’s texting him the whole way—because he has his number now, and he can do that. Buck grins to himself at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m omw, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Buck sends, and does a little hop-skip across the intersection as soon as the light changes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Got your drink ready :), </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie sends back. Buck can’t help but speed up a bit. Sure, he’s only known Eddie for a bit over a month, and they’ve only really been talking for about half of that. But who cares? He’s finally certain that he’s been reading this right the whole time, and he’s going to officially ask him out the next time he sees him. Which is in, like, five minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except when he makes it inside, he can’t find Eddie anywhere. The tables are almost full, and there’s someone behind the counter, but it’s not Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Eddie?” Buck asks, confusion laced into his voice, when he gets up there to find Bobby at the register instead. “I thought he was working today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He asked for the day off,” Bobby says, one of those all-knowing looks on his face. Buck frowns, even more confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he said he had my drink ready…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby just gives a little nod over to where Buck’s usual table is, and Buck spins around to look. It takes him a moment, but then everything clicks into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of the table are two drinks in the cafe’s signature red ceramic mugs, and there’s a little hand-written </span>
  <em>
    <span>reserved </span>
  </em>
  <span>sign standing up in the middle of it, on what looks like old receipt paper. And at the table, giving him that bright smile and a little wave, is Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck makes his way over and slides into the chair across from him, but before he can ask, Eddie shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got tired of waiting.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this made me realize i haven't been to a coffee shop in over a year rip </p>
<p>anyway this was a gift exchange fic for myemergence, i hope you like it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>